


Art and Fanmix for "It's Business" by vmarigoldabrams

by hollymarchosias



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art and fanmix cover for "It's Business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "It's Business" by vmarigoldabrams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920267) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



The art:

[(full size)](http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm123/hollymarchosias/burn%20gorman/fiona_zpsca8b41ff.png)

[(full size)](http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm123/hollymarchosias/burn%20gorman/photo2_zpsf28c2367.png)

 

The mix cover:

 

[ **The mix is here at 8tracks.** ](http://8tracks.com/marchosias/it-s-business)


End file.
